Te amo, Grimmjow
by Tatsumi Habanero
Summary: Un mois... Un mois qu'Ichigo avait perdu tout ses pouvoir, un mois qu'il ne vois plus de fantômes. Un mois, aussi, qu'il veut le revoir et son rêve va enfin se réaliser


Auteur : Bleach-Baka-Chan

Titre : Te amo, Grimmjow

Rating : M

Paring : Grimmjow J. x Ichigo K.

Genre : Romance/Humour.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés appartiennent tous a Tite Kubo.

Resumer : Un mois... Un mois qu'Ichigo avait perdu tout ses pouvoir, un mois qu'il ne vois plus de fantômes. Un mois, aussi, qu'il veut le revoir.

Waring : Soyez gentils avec moi c'est ma première histoire et mon premier lemon, aussi j'accepte toute vos critique sa fait avançer ^^ merci et dsl pour les fautes...

1H30 du matin :

_ Noon..' chuchota Ichigo. Non!

Ichigo haletais, murmurait des choses incomprensibles. Puis l'orage éclata, d'un coup. Ce qui le réveilla :

_ NOOOON ! cria t-il.

_ Ichi-nii ? Sa va ?

_ ... pff..pff.. Oui .. N-Ne tant fait pas Karin...

_ Ichi-nii.. Raconte-moi s'il te plait .. tu a fait un cauchemar après tout.

Il soupira, alors que Karin s'asseyais sur son lit.

_ Karin... j'ai...

_ Chut, le coupa t-elle. Ichi-nii dis moi juste à quoi il ressembl..

_ Non, Karin! Je t'en pris va te coucher.

_ Mais... pff d'accord... Bonne nuit Ichi-nii.

_ Bonne nuit..

ICHIXGRIMM

_ Tiens, tiens Kurosaki-kuun quel plaisir de te revoir.

_ Je... je dois vous parler Urahara-san.

Kisuke se cacha derrière son éventail. Isshin lui avait dit que son fils fesait des cauchemars.

_ De quoi donc, mon cher ?

_ S'PECE DE PERVERS DEGENERER DU CERVEAU !, cria une voix familiaire au rouquin.

'Grimmjow ?' pensa t-il '..non je l'ai vu mourir... c'est impo...!'

_ Shinigami ?

_ !

Ichigo écarquillia les yeux. Non, Grimmjow était mort, il l'avait vu.

_ Tu... tu.. non, chuchota Ichigo.

_ Yo, Kurosaki ? T'sur qu'sa va ? Ouhou ? s'égosillia Grimmjow en secouant Ichigo qui rougit sans savoir pourquoi. Tien ? Pourquoi tu rougit ?

_ Je... JE ROUGIT PAAAS ! rugit Ichigo.

_ Si, si ! J'te jure ! répondis Grimmjow en se rapprochant encore du visage maintenant écarlate du plus jeune

Front contre front, Grimmjow étirait son éternel sourir carnassier et Ichigo avait un teint fraise bien mure qui clashait beaucoup avec ses cheveux oranges.

_ Mmm, j'me d'mande quel goût tes lèvre ont. Un goût d'fraise p'ètre.

_ S.. Si tu fait quoi que se soit je...!

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux ouvrets en grands. Grimmjow l'embrassait. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui les entrouvrit, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit. Leurs langue s'entremelaient et se démelaient. Le rouquin passa ses bras autour du coup du bleuté qui mis ses mains sur ses reins. ' Non, mais je rêve ou il pelote le cul ?' pensa le shinigami remplacant ' Nan je rêve pas il me le pelote'. Ils cassèrent le baiser a bout de souffle.

_ Mm, Berry t'sais quoi ? J'crois que j'vais pas me r't'nir, murmura Grimmjow à un Ichigo, couleur fraise bien mur, l'attrapant fermement contre lui. Hey, Kisuke?

_ Quel mal autru tu fait, comenta Kisuke derrière son éventails. Tiens, Troisième porte a gauche, fit-il en lançant une paire de clefs.

_ Merci !

ICHIXGRIMM

_ Mmm, Grimm... jow, haleta Ichigo. Arrête... Oh, mon dieu...

A peine Ichigo avait fermer la porte que Grimmjow c'était collé a lui, frottant sensuellement son bassin contre les fesses de l'orangé encore, tout deux, vetu leurs pantalons. Le tee-shirt de l'arracar et de l'ancien shinigami ayant mistèrieusement disparuent.

_ T'peut pas savoir a quel point j'ai envie d'toi, berry... souffla Grimmjow en mordillant l'oreille droite du rouquin.

_ Je... J'ai... euh.. Bafouilla t-il

_ Vierge ? Mm, c'est 'core plus existant.

Il retourna le rouquin face a lui puis fondit dans son cou, zone qui, aparament, était très sensible. Une main farceuse se posa sur la bosse de son jeans la carressant lentement.

_ Mmm, Grimmjow... Je t'en pris...

Jaggerjack defit le bouton de son pantalon et bassa la braguette rapidement suivit du caleçon . Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit pour l'allongé. Sans qu' Ichigo si attende il attrapa sa verge errigée. Celui-ci eu un gemissement qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, de retenir. Le bleuté l'embrassa sauvagement avant de descendre jusqu'à son nombril ou il y rentra la langue. Ichigo eu un hoquet choqué ( Ca rime xP) en découvrant que son futur amant reproduiser l'acte qu'ils allaient faire et que cette langue joueuse lui donnait plus de plaisir que la main qui montée et descendée sur sa verge. Grimmjow descendit plus bas encore puis lécha le bout de sa colonne de chair avant de la faire disparaitre ( A pu ! ) dans sa bouche.

_ Haan... Griiimm'! Plus vite.. gemissait t-il posant une main dans ses cheveux bleu. Mmm... ah.. J... j'vais... GRIIIMJOOW ! cria t-il alors qu'il se deversait dans l'antre chaude et acceuillante de Grimmjow.

- T'es salé, Ichi, commenta t-il

'Naan, j'viens de... oh putain !' pensa le jeune rouquin qui redescendait lentement mais, surment de son orgasme.

_ Gr.., tenta t-il.

_ Chuut... Lèche-les bien, Berry, coupa Grimmjow lui presentant trois doigts devant la bouche.

_ Mmmhn...

Pendant qu'Ichigo suçoté les doigts de son "amant", Grimmjow en profita pour le rallumer un peu, histoire de le faire gémir plus encore. Quelques minutes plus tard la panthère retira ses doigts de cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il embrassa voracement.

_ Mm.. Aïe... Grimm'... arrête, supplia Ichigo alors que quelque chose s'enfoncé en lui.

_ Chuut... Ichi, j'vais en mettre un notre, chuchota Grimmjow.

_ Mm... vas... vas-y..

Un second doigt disparu entre les chaires, quelque peu serrée, d'Ichigo. Celui-ci serrait les dents sous l'intrusion un peu douloureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard Ichigo senti un vague de plaisir traverser son corps.

_ Aaaaahh ! cria t-il

_ Trouver ! constata Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-ce... que... ta fais... ? demanda le rouquin les yeux entrouvèrent embués par le plaisir que les doigts de Grimmjow, qui maintenant y était a trois, lui donnnait.

_Ca ? demanda t-il éffleurant une nouvelle fois la boule de nerf qui le fesait gémir.

_ Ouiiii !

_ C'ta prostate. C'est elle qui t'fait gémir co'me ça mais, ta dû t'rende conte d'sa, nan?

_ Mmm

Grimmjow continua de joué avec la prostate du rouquin puis enleva ses doigts sous un gemissement de protestation du rouquin. Qui ce transforma en gémissement de douleur quand quelque chose de plus gros que trois doigt fit son "entrais".

_ Aïe... Grimm'... Sa fait mal...

_ J'sais attend un peu s'il te plait...

_ T'es marrant toi ! trouva la force de dire le rouquin. T'es super gros...

_ Oh t'me flatte chéri..

C'était très douloureux pour le rouquin. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se detendre sans espoir notable. Puis Grimmjow se pencha l'embrassa et derigea sa bouche vers l'une des oreilles du plus jeune pour lui chuchoté des mots qui le detendir tout de suite :

_ T'peux pas imaginer c'mment t'es serré, berry... Aller dit moi d'bouger.. J't'en pris...

Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux puis fit quelque mouvement de bassins pour montré a son desormé amant de bouger. Qui ne se fit pas prié pour commençais de langoureux vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide.

_ Plus fort Griiiimm'... haan

_ A vos ordre, cap'tain !

Quelque minute plus tard ils jouirent en même temps. Grimmjow tomba sur son jeune amant et se decala pour ne pas l'écarsé.

_ Grimm', commenca Ichigo.

_ Ouais...

_ Je t'aime ...

_ Moi aussi Ichigo..

FIIIN !

Baka-san : Mouhahahaha ! J'suis trop... Bah qu'est-ce vous arrive ?

Ichi/Grimm : \ Gueule de six pied d'long/ T'es folle...

Ichi : -/- j'en revien pa t'es trop naze ma po've fille !

Baka-san : Méchant ! Grimm mon fatasme dit moi qu'ta aimé !

Grimm : Ah mais trop !

Ichi : è/é l'encourage pas.. s'te folle vas...

Baka-san : OH GRIIMMY ! JE T'AIIIIIMEE !

Ichi : è_é Chui pas d'accord c'est l'mien !

Merci d'avoir lu, et oubliez pas REVIEWS siouplêt :)


End file.
